Jack "Postie" Durham
Jack "Postie" Durham is a mercenary from A.I.M.. Appearances: Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games . Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "A disgruntled civil servant, Jack Durham got out of the postal office just before he flipped out. With the help of his therapist and a strong union, "Postie" joined A.I.M., allowing him to vent his frustations and earn some serious cash while doing so." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games "Postie has the distinction of being one of the few mercenaries A.I.M. regrets ever admitting into its membership. With that said, the union's grievance with the postal service finally made it to arbitration, and Postie has been returned to active duty with full back pay. He has been assigned to the customer service department, which has reported a dramatic drop in the number of complaints filed since he came on board." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *Colt 1911 *Letter Opener (see desc. below) *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest Letter Opener Letter Opener is a close range weapon exclusive to Postie. "An official USPS letter opener. Boldly engraved on the handle is the warning PROPERTY OF THE GOVERNMENT - DO NOT REMOVE FROM POSTAL STATION." - description in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Relationships Likes *"Unusually Ruthless" Reuban Is Liked by *None Dislikes *Lt. Bud Hellar Is Disliked by *None Additional information *Unhinged, unreliable, and difficult to keep on the team due to a need for killing. *A less-than-subtle reference to the 1993 post office shootings in Michigan and California, and to incidents of "going postal " in general. *If Postie and Bud are placed in the same team, Postie will kill Bud before their second mission start. He gives a warning to the player beforehand. Quotes "You can hire me or not hire me, I really don't care!" - on call (1) "I just need a couple of more signatures,and A.I.M. is unionized. So you better be careful how you treat your people." - on call (2) "Sure thing - its why I joined, cash, carnage and no more polyester uniforms!" - hired "Fired!! I've never been fired. I worked at the post office for twenty-two years and I never missed more than a...month of work in any given year!" - fired "Use a Q-tip,I've already told you..." - When asked to repeat "Ah... To hell with Reuban!" - Bribing successful "Your butt is mine, buster! You'd better pray we never cross paths." "These contract negotiations are in the toilet." - Attempt to Bribe fails "I don't think so! I started at the post office after I left high school! Put in twenty-two years of dedicated service,and then you fired me for nothing!" - Hiring attempt after firing him unfairly "I quit! You have no respect for labor! Poor Reuban charges you less than cab per mission and you spit at him!" - When you fire Reuban unfairly "I won't be joining. You fired Reuban, the lowest salaried employee in the organization. And if I don't stand up for him, nobody will!" - Hiring attempt after firing Reuban unfairly "I've called for a boycott of you! As the soon to be appointed labor rep of A.I.M., it is my duty to inform you that we stand united behind Reuban! - Hiring attempt after firing Reuban unfairly "I've already worked for you! I quit when you gave Reuban the boot. I don't appreciate affordable labor being abused like that!" - Hiring attempt after firing Reuban unfairly "This one's too stupid to even know I'm here!" - Sneaking up on an enemy "Another customer!" - Enemy spotted "There's a line-up." - Spotting more than one "Oh... what a life." - When shot at "Next!" - Killing an enemy "We won't be seeing anydbody wearing that color any more." - Clearing a map from enemy presence "I don't get paid enough for this." - When he receive multiple gunshot "There's a harebrained idea." - Invalid order "Cut me some slack! I'm already doing something!" - Disobeying orders "No ammo! I need a resupply!" - No ammo left "Gun's screwed!" - When a Gun is jammed "Nothing ever does what it's supposed to do." - When a gun breaks in his hands "Haven't see you in somebody else's magazine ?" - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him "I was promised carnage! Plenty fo carnage! Someone's gonna have to answer for this!" - After a few turns without action "Reuban's probably the only person on the planet who I wouldn't enjoy killing. He's cheap labor. Our country was built by guys like him." - When ordered to shoot Reuban "I'm gonna get the son-of-a-bitch who killed Reuban and send tiny parts of his body to every state in the continental U.S. of A. Postage due!" - When Reuban dies "Either I take a short break now,or I'm lying down for a long one." - When exhausted "I'm going need serious medical attention if I'm going to live to collect my disability." - In agony "He doesn't know who he's shooting at!" - When a merc shoot at him "I'm going under It's a bitch there's nobody to take with me..." - Drowning "Like I care..." - Fail to create dynamite "It was broken when I got it." - Fail to modify a gun "I could take you and that ragamuffin band of paper-pushing numb-butted over-paid insignificance ALL BY MYSELF!" - multiplayer taunt "You gotta appreciate this... Cash! This is better than that old age pension check scam we were running. No signatures to forge or anything!" - Running away with the money after a mission "I hate snitches! I had one of those Bud Hellar types down at the postal station. Second week on the job, he disappeared. The same thing's gonna happen to Bud!" - After a day on the field with Bud, announcing his intention to kill him "The ability to blow money like that could probably get you a pretty high-ranking government posting." - Get a bad deal from Micky "It's done... Hope you're happy." - Mission accomplished "Personally,I think we should get a bonus when things go this well." - Withdrawing from a mission "Whippity-do!" - Campaign end Category:Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Alumni